nibirufandomcom-20200215-history
Form of the Planar Dragon
= Form of the Planar Dragon I = School transmutation (polymorph); Level alchemist 6, arcanist 6, investigator 6, magus 6, sorcerer 6, wizard 6, cleric 7, oracle 7 Casting Time 1 standard action Components V, S, M (a scale of the dragon type you plan to assume) Range personal Target you Duration 1 min./level (D) Saving Throw see below; Spell Resistance no You become a Medium planar dragon. You gain a +4 size bonus to Strength, a +2 size bonus to Constitution, a +4 natural armor bonus, fly 60 feet (poor), darkvision 60 feet, a breath weapon, and resistance to one element. You also gain one bite (1d8), two claws (1d6), and two wing attacks (1d4). Your breath weapon and resistance depend on the type of dragon. You can only use the breath weapon once per casting of this spell. All breath weapons deal 6d8 points of damage and allow a Reflex save for half damage. In addition, some of the dragon types grant additional abilities, as noted below. A cleric or oracle casting this spell must choose to assume the form of a dragon that matches their alignment. Apocalypse dragon: 30-foot cone of cold, cold resistance 20, constrictor (Apocalypse dragons have no wing attack, but gain the grab ability on their bite) Bliss dragon: 60-foot line of electricity, electric resistance 20, +4 bonus on saves vs. petrification effects Crypt dragon: 30-foot cone of negative energy (damage dice are d6s instead of d8s; doesn’t heal undead creatures), +4 bonus on saves vs. death effects Edict dragon: 60-foot line of slashing, +4 bonus on saves vs. disease, fear and poison effects, truespeak (constant) Havoc dragon: 30-foot cone of sonic (damage dice are d6s instead of d8s), sonic resistance 20 Infernal dragon: 60-foot line of fire, fire resistance 20, +4 on saves vs. mind-affecting effects Paradise dragon: 60-foot line of force (damage dice are d4s instead of d8s), +4 on saves vs. petrification and poison effects Rift dragon: 30-foot cone of acid, acid resistance 20, burrow 20 feet Tumult dragon: 30-foot cone of acid, cold, electricity or fire*, 20 resistance acid, cold, electricity or fire*, climb 20 feet *Choose one when the spell is first cast. = Form of the Planar Dragon II = School transmutation (polymorph); Level arcanist 7, sorcerer 7, wizard 7, cleric 8, oracle 8 Casting Time 1 standard action Components V, S, M (a scale of the dragon type you plan to assume) Range personal Target you Duration 1 min./level (D) Saving Throw see below; Spell Resistance no This spell functions as form of the planar dragon I except that it also allows you to assume the form of a Large planar dragon. You gain the following abilities: a +6 size bonus to Strength, a +4 size bonus to Constitution, a +6 natural armor bonus, fly 90 feet (poor), darkvision 60 feet, a breath weapon, DR 5/magic, and resistance to one element. You also gain one bite (2d6), two claws (1d8), two wing attacks (1d6), and one tail slap attack (1d8). You can only use the breath weapon twice per casting of this spell, and you must wait 1d4 rounds between uses. All breath weapons deal 8d8 points of damage and allow a Reflex save for half damage. Line breath weapons increase to 80-foot lines and cones increase to 40-foot cones. = Form of the Planar Dragon III = School transmutation (polymorph); Level arcanist 8, sorcerer 8, wizard 8, cleric 9, oracle 9 Casting Time 1 standard action Components V, S, M (a scale of the dragon type you plan to assume) Range personal Target you Duration 1 min./level (D) Saving Throw see below; Spell Resistance no This spell functions as form of the planar dragon II save that it also allows you to take the form of a Huge planar dragon. You gain the following abilities: a +10 size bonus to Strength, a +8 size bonus to Constitution, a +8 natural armor bonus, fly 120 feet (poor), blindsense 60 feet, darkvision 120 feet, a breath weapon, DR 10/magic, frightful presence (DC equal to the DC for this spell), and immunity to one element or effect (of the same type form of the planar dragon I grants a bonus against or resistance to, if any). You also gain one bite (2d8), two claws (2d6), two wing attacks (1d8), and one tail slap attack (2d6). You can use the breath weapon as often as you like, but you must wait 1d4 rounds between uses. All breath weapons deal 12d8 points of damage and allow a Reflex save for half damage. Line breath weapons increase to 100-foot lines and cones increase to 50-foot cones. Category:Spell Category:Homebrew